


Broken

by Trinityelise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, Epilepsy, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinityelise/pseuds/Trinityelise
Summary: "I sat looking at the broken window in terror."
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 6





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy

-Kenma's POV-   
Today, well today started off like any other day. I never knew that this, this would be the end.   
I'll tell you from the beginning.   
-Earlier that day (nobody's pov)-   
"Kuroo, come down for breakfast! I made your favorite!" Kuroo sat up and went downstairs   
and then greeted his husband with a tight hug and soft kiss on his head. Kenma handed kuroo a   
plate. "Hey kuroo, did you take your meds today to help with your seizures?" kuroo sat there   
unresponsive for a moment then replied "Not yet, I will soon". Kenma sat there with a worried   
look on his face wondering why kuroo hadn't taken his meds. Kuroo had epilepsy and to help   
make the seizures less frequent he took meds.   
Kuroo has suffered from many mental disorders from his epilepsy. Kuroo was suicidal, he   
had attempted multiple times but Kenma was always there to bring him back. Kenma was   
always worried about losing the love his life to suicide or from the epilepsy. 

-Time Skip to later in the day-   
"KENMA," kuroo shouted. Kenma darted to the bedroom where kuroo was laying in the bed   
and had a very bad stomach ache. Kuroo asked for help getting to the bathroom because he   
couldn't walk and he was in so much pain. Once they got to the bathroom kuroo sat down on   
the floor next to the toilet. He was extremely sick. He was violently throwing up and was in so   
much pain. Kenma called 911.   
Right before they arrived kuroo passed out. They rushed him to the hospital. They flushed   
his stomach and he was much better when he came to.   
-Time Skip-   
They arrived at home and laid in bed. Kuroo sat up and then started walking downstairs.   
There was a huge window on the wall next to the stairs. As kuroo was walking he began to have   
a terrible seizure and sadly he fell. He was hitting with window so hard he fell out 2 stories to his   
death,   
Kenma heard the noise and ran out the room to see the window..broken.   
-Kenmas Pov-   
"I sat looking at the broken window in terror."   
-Nobody's Pov-   
He slowly walked avoided stepping on the glass as tears poured from his eyes as he knew what   
just happened. He looked out the window slowly and saw kuroo laying on the ground. gone.   
lifeless. dead.   
Kenma fell to his knees and just kept yelling why. He called 911 and they tried everything   
they could to bring him back. He was gone.   
-Time Skip-   
It has been a month since kuroos death. Kenma is broken. He doesn't take care of himself. He   
let him go. Then he remembered something. Kuroo had never taken his meds. He thought   
maybe this was on purpose, maybe he was done with living.   
Kenma walked over to kuroo's side of the room and opened the bedside table drawer to see a   
piece of paper with a note written on it.   
-The letter-   
Kenma, my love. Thank you for everything you have done for me. When your reading this im   
sure im gone and I don't want you to be sad because i don't have to be in pain anymore. I can   
be happy. I love you darling. Goodbye.   
-Nobody's POV-   
Kenma fell to his knees and went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He held it close   
to his stomach and killed himself. He wanted to be with his love.   
As he was bleeding out he whispered to himself in a shaky voice "I will see you again, I   
promise."   



End file.
